IOU
by MizzRawrLovezYaoi
Summary: Ike runs into Kenny and dirties the clothes that he's wearing. Ike decides that he owes Kenny for ruing his clothes. rated M for well you know, Sexual stuff ;


**A/N: I think i would have to say that this story has to be my favorite :) you don't get enough of Kenny/Ike pairings  
>I thought of this a few days back and. AND! I'm posting it on one of my favorite days out of any month, the 13th! :D<br>Well enjoy :D  
>Peace&amp;Love<br>~MizzRawr :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I.O.U<p>

So far things couldn't have gotten any better for Kenny McCormick's week. He hasn't been dead for a successful 72 hours and counting, he bought himself an apartment earlier that week, had it furnished with the help of his friends and got to have a small party with him, Stan, Kyle and Cartman. Although it just ended up with them drinking until their stomachs couldn't handle it and making out between Stan and Kyle. This, in Kenny's opinion, was pretty damn hot. He had the BEST lay; he's ever had in a while with the whiny cute and adorable Clyde Donovan, who apparently gives blow jobs like a freaking god! Today was the one month anniversary of him holding down a great paying job at South Park's successful tattoo parlor as the artist. Best part about the job is that they don't care that he dies every so often. Also today, he just looked absolutely sexy. Kenny wore his white v-neck shirt that fit him quite well, an orange jacket that had thumb holes–which he adored–and the words 'Sexy Beast' down the side of the right sleeve. He also wore gray loose fitted skinny jeans and black chucks. All in all, Kenny was looking hot and felt amazing on a–surprisingly–sunny day in South Park.

He walked out of Tweeks' Coffeehouse with a chocolate-caramel flavored cappuccino in one hand and freshly made doughnuts in the other. He's been having the taste for these particular items all day. Smiling happily, he placed the bag of doughnuts in his mouth as he tried to find his keys. He hummed Sex on the Radio by Good Charlotte as he found his keys in his jacket pocket and stepped off the curb.

'_Today couldn't possibly be a bad day! I feel great. I look drop dead sexy. And I–'_

Kenny's thoughts were interrupted as he felt something hard crash into him, causing him to fall hard on the pavement. He closed his eyes tightly praying that he wasn't dead, because if he was he was going to kill the fucker who ruined his day. Instead of finding himself in Hell with Damien and the others who were sent there, Kenny opened his eyes to a guy standing over him spewing apologies.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I'm really sorry!"

Kenny groaned and pushed the guy away, getting to his feet feeling soaking wet. He looked at himself and saw that his white shirt was now dirtied with what looked like mud. Or at least so he hoped. He began to mutter obscenities under his breath as he looked over himself. He just spent at least over a hundred dollars on this outfit alone. He noticed that his coffee and doughnuts lay in the mud he was just previously in, and looked at the kid with a very irritated stare.

"The fuck man? First time on the bike?" Kenny asked glancing over to the bike laying on the ground. He turned back to the dark haired kid. For some reason this guy looked so very familiar...

"I'm sorry! I'll pay for it I swear!" he said biting his lip in nervousness.

Kenny let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "Look, Squirt–"

"Kenny?" The dark haired kid said squinting his eyes and leaning forward just slightly.

Kenny looked at him and backed away slightly with a raised brow. "Yes?"

"Dude! I'm sorry that I ran into you!" he said coming closer and pulling at the jacket Kenny wore.

The blonde looked at the ebony haired teen and pulled his hands off of him. "Do I know you?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

The teen looked at him with slight disappointment in his eyes and frowned a little. "It's me. Ike. Ike Broflovski."

Kenny's eyes widened just slightly. '_Ike?'_ He thought to himself. He looked the boy over and noticed that he's really grown over the years. Kenny didn't even recognize him. He was nearly as tall as Kenny, stopping to about his chin. His hair was longer, coming to his ears and over his hazel eyes slightly. His features seemed to be more defined and not so childish and his build was lean and seemed to be much toned. He's gotta say, the kid looked damn right sexy.

"Ike?" he voiced shaking his head in disbelief. "Damn, kid, I didn't know it was you. You so...different." he said looking Ike over once more.

Ike chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess." he looked over Kenny's wet form and sighed. "Come over and let me give you a spare change of clothes. I feel really bad. Those look new."

Kenny looked down at himself and sighed softly. "They were new." he looked around him searching for his keys, and picked them up when he found them. He shook the mud off of them and turned back to Ike. "Load your bike in the back of the truck; I'll give you a lift back to your place."

Ike only nodded his head and went to go and get his bike while Kenny walked to his truck and got in starting it up. He looked at the time and saw that it read 4:45 p.m. He turned on the radio as he waited for Ike to get in and buckle up. When he was in the car, Kenny put the thing in reverse and began to drive to the Broflovski household. Every now and then he would glance over to Ike and smiled to himself as he saw the boy nodding his head to the song that was playing. To break the silence between them he spoke.

"So, how old are you now?"

"Fourteen. You?"

"Nineteen."

"Must be sweet."

Kenny snorted and shook his head continuing to drive. He had to admit, Ike was a little sexy beast. There were two things keeping him from taking Ike and doing what he pleased. That was there a good five years between them and since Kenny is over eighteen he could be charged with rape or molestation. The other would be that Kyle would kill him twice over if he ever touched his little brother.

So, Kenny just took the pleasure in looking at the young teen.

"When was the last time you got laid?" Ike asked looking at the older man as they neared the house.

Kenny laughed as he pulled up in front of the Broflovski household and shut off the engine. He turned to look at Ike with an amused look in his baby blue eyes. "What does that have to do with you?"

Ike shrugged and unbuckled himself. "It has nothing to do with Me." he opened his door and stepped out. "I just wanna know." he smiled and went around to the back grabbing his bike.

Kenny watched him and shook his head. He laughed lightly and got out, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the truck and watched as Ike went around the back with his bike. Probably to put it up. The blonde smiled to himself as stared down at himself. It was a shame; his new and favorite clothes were now ruined. A small pout came across his features when he pulled his jacket off and looked at the dirtied article of clothing.

"Ken!"

Kenny looked up and saw Ike standing in the doorway of his house waving for the blonde to come inside. Kenny smiled and walked over to him, walking into the house shutting the door behind him. He smiled at Ike and ruffled the boys' hair. Ike laughed and pushed his hand away. He looked up at Kenny and then looked him over, seeing the mess he was. A pang of guilt hit him and he sighed, pulling Kenny's shirt up.

"Let's get you changed." he said looking at the slightly defined abs that the older man had.

A small blush crept over his cheeks, when Kenny grinned and pulled the shirt completely over his head and held it in his hand.

"If you wanted me to strip Ike, you could've just said so." he said lowly with a smirk playing upon his lips.

Ike looked up at him, still blushing and rolled his eyes. "S-shut up. I'm going to go and get you a change of clothes. You can come up if you want." Ike said giving one last look to Kenny before heading up the stairs.

Kenny smiled and followed after him watching as his butt swung slightly in the fitted jeans he wore. He licked his lips and tried to refrain from thinking such dirty thoughts about his best friends little brother. He practically grew up with the kid, so wouldn't that make him Ike's older brother too? He groaned inwardly and followed Ike into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him out of habit. Ike gestured him to the bed as he went to the closet.

Kenny sat down on the bed and looked around, taking in the band posters and computer sitting on a desk in the far corner with papers scattered around it. A normal teen's bedroom.

"So you didn't answer my question." Ike said not turning to face him.

Kenny looked at him a bit confused. "Huh?"

"When was the last time you got laid?" he asked glancing over his shoulder to look at the blonde.

Kenny smiled and shook his head. "I still want to know why you're so interested in this..." he said crossing his arms.

"Cause I was thinking you could give me a few pointers." he said grabbing a large blue shirt and then tossing it Kenny.

Ken caught the shirt and checked out the size before throwing it on, finding it surprising that the shirt fit him. "You trying to get into the pants of girl at your school?" he asked tilting his head as he looked at Ike from behind.

"Nah, this guy I know." he said grabbing basketball shorts and tossing those to Kenny also. He watched as Kenny caught them and grinned at the blonde. "I mean, I've gotten to third base with a guy. I'm told I give great blow jobs." he said smiling proudly.

Kenny looked him and felt the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smile. 'The kid is happy to be a natural born cocksucker.' Kenny laughed a bit and shook his head. He stood up and took off the dirty pants he wore and slipped the basketball shorts on. He sat back down and looked at Ike with an incredulous look on his face.

"Listen, Squirt...you're only fourteen! You've given head before?"

Ike shrugged his shoulders. "You were younger than me when you gave your first blow job, weren't you?" he asked avoiding the question.

"That's not the point." Kenny said watching Ike come and sit next to him, sitting Indian style. "Does your brother know that you're doing this?"

Ike shook his dark locks and looked at Kenny with a devious grin. "Nope. And I don't plan on him finding out. He'll flip a bitch if he knows I'm out giving blow jobs."

"How many have you given?" Kenny said raising a brow in suspicion.

Ike looked up at the ceiling in thought and then looked back at Kenny with chocolate brown eyes. "About three or four."

"Different people?"

"No, the same person." he said shrugging his shoulder. "We have this beneficial thing going on at the moment."

Kenny looked at Ike with brows raised in surprised. He would have never guessed that Ike could be sexual. It appeared that he was the one who would most likely top. Though in his eyes, Ike seemed like he would bottom. Kenny ran a hand down his face and laughed dryly. This is just too much. Curse his hormones! Growing up, he's learned to control himself in situations like these. But, thinking about Ike's soft pink lips around his cock, caused him to swallow hard. The one thing he wanted at the moment was a nice demonstration of Ike's skills. Yet, the boy was forbidden for more reasons than one.

Ike looked at Kenny and smiled softly. Kenny has really gotten hotter since he last saw him. If that was at all possible. The blonde has always been such a heartthrob. With his soft messy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Over the years he's filled out from his deathly skinny self, to a well built hunk. Ever since Ike realized that he was gay, about two years ago, he always saw Kenny just a bit differently. He had grown a crush on him always wanting to do the things Kenny talked to his brother about. So, he hung out with Fillmore and well, things kind of took off from there. True, they had a beneficial relationship with one another, but he let his friend know ahead of time that everything he was doing was to get Kenny into bed. He was happy when the other male agreed with no problem.

Only problem now was how he was going to do that. Ike was five years younger than Kenny after all. He highly doubted that Kenny would even do such a thing with him. He sat there looking at Kenny as the blonde messed with his phone to see if it worked and then he smiled brightly. If he couldn't get Kenny to have sex with him–which he was determined will happen in the near future–he could give him a blow job. The best one that the older male will ever have. Ike nodded his head slightly. 'It's bound to work!' he thought.

"Hey, Kenny..." he said in a sing-song voice.

Kenny chuckled and tossed his phone on the bed, then looked at Ike with a grin. "Yeah?"

"When. Was. The. Last. Time. You. Got. Laid?" he asked leaning in closer to him with each word.

Kenny's grin widened as he looked at the young teen as they sat nose to nose with one another. He chuckled and leaned in so their foreheads touched. "You're not going to give up are you?"

Ike smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

Kenny sighed and placed his hands on Ike's thighs. "Last night. Happy?"

Ike grinned at the feeling of Kenny's hands on his thighs. "Actually, no."

Kenny looked at him confused. "Why not?" he asked staring in chestnut colored eyes.

"I want to be the last person you laid with." he said wrapping his arms around Kenny's neck and scooting in the man's lap.

Kenny looked at him with wide eyes and slowly unwrapped his arms from around him and swallowed. This is just too tempting. He can't cross that line. No matter how appealing the offer may be.

"Uhm, Squirt?" he said looking at the look on Ike's face. He had this adorable pout with an alluring look in his eyes. Kenny could feel himself growing a bit hard. That look was just too damn sexy. Refrain yourself McCormick! "You are waaaay to young for me. Besides you're my best friend's little brother. That's breaking so many rules and laws."

Ike sighed and placed his hands on Kenny's chest and watched his own hands as they slid down his chest stopping at his abdomen and began to trace the defined abs. He shuddered and moaned softly at the feeling. 'Damn...'

"Then how about I owe you for the clothes that I ruined?" he asked softly looking up at Kenny through his bangs and lashes.

"I–"

"I promise that it'll be worth it." he said cutting him off.

Kenny grabbed his hands and took a deep breath. "I'm not having sex with you, Ike."

Ike rolled his hips against Kenny's and heard the older man groan softly. He grinned. "You don't have to. I owe you right?"

Kenny watched as Ike moved out of his lap and knelt down in front of him. The young male got close to his face and smiled deviously. He felt his face get a bit hot and noticed him wink for a brief moment. Next thing he knew, soft lips were pressed against his. His eyes widened for a moment and then closed when Ike's lips began to move against his. A few moments later, he found himself lying back on the bed with Ike on top of him and continued to kiss the younger male. God, was he going to get into so much trouble if anybody found out about this.

Ike sighed into the kiss, happy that Kenny didn't push him away and deepened the kiss. He slowly pressed his tongue into the blonde's wet cavern and began to explore. His tongue brushing against the older males. A tingle shot down his body and straight to his groin. He's had so many fantasies about doing this with Kenny, and now he was living them. Honestly, he couldn't be any more happier.

He felt Kenny's hands slide up his sides and then up his back and back down to his ass, cupping it in his larger hands. Ike moaned at the feeling and ground his hips into the blonde's earning a lustful moan from the man beneath him. He smiled slightly and began to kiss his neck holding Kenny's chin in his hand, moving it to the side to give him more room to bite at the flawless skin.

"Damn, Ike..." Kenny said a lustful growl.

Ike shivered at the tone in his voice and continued kiss and bite at his neck, determined on leaving a mark. He listened as Kenny groaned in pleasure and smiled against his neck. He licked the now bruised skin and then kissed it softly. He leaned up to look at the older man and licked his lips. He looked into now slightly darken blue eyes and grinned.

"Let me make it up to you." he said grounding his hips down on Kenny once more.

Kenny moaned and grabbed his behind with a bit more force. "Shit..."

Ike grinned and ran his hand down Kenny's toned chest and then ran them up his shirt and moaned to himself when he felt the rock hard abs touch his slim fingers. He lifted the shirt up and began to gently bite at the skin leaving small red marks. He listened as Kenny groaned and arch his hips up in him. Ike could feel the bulge growing steadily in basketball shorts that Kenny wore and used his other hand to palm at the erection growing in pants of the man beneath him.

Kenny felt his hips jerk up into Ike's hand and moaned as the younger male began to stroke him a little. This was wrong on so many levels. Though, to be completely honest, he could care less. It wasn't like he came onto the kid right? Ike came onto him. He did attempt to stop him. But, the younger male refused to take no for an answer. How was he supposed to argue?

He moaned as Ike moved downward on him kissing every muscle he passed by and then dragging his tongue along where his pants began. Ike looked up at him with a devious glint in his eyes. Kenny watched with slight hopeful eyes as Ike begun to pull the shorts down along with his boxers, letting his erection spring out into the cool air of the room. He watched as Ike's eyes widened and blush creep across his face. Kenny chuckled and leaned up on his elbows to look at Ike a bit better.

"Wasn't what you expected?" he asked with a sly grin.

Ike looked up at him and then looked at the hard organ in his face. He shivered slightly. Kenny was huge! If he had to guess he was at least ten inches. He bit his lip for a moment before closing his eyes and wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. He moaned as the heat entered his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head, tasting the pre-come on his tongue. He listened as Kenny let out a deep throaty moan and lay back on his bed. Slowly, he began to take more of Kenny in his mouth. When he had half of Kenny's length in his mouth, he start to bob his head taking what he didn't have in his hand and began to stroke. He looked up at Kenny and saw that he was watching him as he panted.

In his mind, Ike danced around happily that he was able to get Kenny like this. Ike kept his eyes focused on Kenny as he drug his tongue his tongue slowly up to the head and began suck there. Kenny's hands gripped the sheets as he watched Ike. Damn was the kid sexy as hell! The blonde bucked his hips up into the dark haired teen's mouth trying to get him to go down again. He closed his eyes and let his fingers lace through Ike's hair and moaned. His lips and tongue were soft. The things this boy can do with his mouth were amazing. He felt as Ike took him all the way and his throat muscles clamp down around him. He bit his lip and thrust his hips into Ike's mouth, amazed when Ike didn't gag.

_'No reflex...shit.'_ he thought when Ike began to bob his head on him at a faster speed.

Ike moaned and held Kenny hips down as he bobbed his head on the man. He could feel Kenny's grip on his hair tighten and his hips thrust up under his hold. He didn't mind that he was letting Kenny practically face fuck him. He let go of the blonde's hips and immediately felt his hips jerk up into his mouth. He began to breathe through his nose, happy that Fillmore told him that it would be more helpful and that his breathing would be easier.

Still, Ike couldn't believe that he had Kenny McCormick in his bed, and he was giving him a blow job. This had to be the best moment in his life. The feel of Kenny in his mouth was much different than the feel of Fillmore in his mouth. Kenny was much larger. Thank god he didn't have a gag reflex. Or else he wouldn't be able to deep throat Kenny and letting him thrust up into his mouth like this. He groaned in slight pain as his erection pressed painfully against the confines of his jeans. He brought one hand down and undid his jeans and let himself out moaning as he was free from his jeans. He let his hand wrap around his throbbing cock, as he used his other hand to hold on to Kenny's hip.

Kenny heard Ike's zipper and let his mind jump to the conclusion that Ike wanted his also. The thought of Ike getting off as he blew Kenny, made the blonde shudder in pleasure. His cock twitched as he reached his climax and held onto Ike's hair tightly and bucked his hips up into his mouth as he released his load in his mouth.

"Aw, shit...Ike, fuck!" he moaned.

Ike pulled away, beginning to gag slightly as the hot liquid filled his mouth. He sat up and swallowed what he had down and let the remains run down his chin. He looked at Kenny's flustered form and swore under his breath as he began to stroke himself a bit faster. Kenny looked at him and moved over to the young teen and swatted his hand away beginning to stroke him himself. He leaned forward and bit and sucked on Ike's neck. Ike wrapped his arms around Kenny and gripped at the fabric of his shirt tightly moaning over and over in his ear. The feel of man's larger hand on his throbbing cock felt amazing! He bucked up into Kenny's hand and moved to kiss him deeply slipping his tongue into his mouth.

This moment was just too erotic...with Ike in Kenny's lap, as the said blonde jerked him off and held him tight to his body. The sounds of Ike's muffled moans as he kissed Kenny with much passion, was complete enough to give Kenny another hard on. He felt Ike shudder and grab onto him more tightly and tilt his head back letting out a scream of ecstasy.

"Fuck, K-Kenny!" Ike shouted loudly spraying his seed onto the blondes hand and his stomach.

He panted and leaned his head down on Kenny's shoulder. He closed his eyes. 'Oh my god...Kenny just gave me a hand job.' he thought shivering in pleasure at the thought of what just previously went on in his bed. He heard Kenny chuckle softly and saw as he wiped his hand on the bed then wrap around his waist and pull the young teen closer. He smiled and kissed Kenny's neck, and began to give the blonde a hickey.

"Fuck, Ike..." He said running his hands through the soft ebony hair.

Ike licked the mark and looked up at Kenny with a grin. "Best blow?" he asked a bit coyly.

"Best fucking–"

"Hey Ike, I saw Kenny's truck outsi–"

Ike and Kenny looked up to see Kyle and Stan standing in the doorway. Ike's eyes widened and he could feel Kenny freeze under him. They both stared at Kyle as his started to turn red with anger.

"KENNY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER!" he yelled shaking with anger.

Kenny glanced at Ike then looked back at Kyle with raised hands. "Kyle...I can explain..." he said, his voice shaking slightly with fear.

Kyle was not one to make angry. All of them knew that fact. Kenny swallowed when Kyle made his way over to the blonde and grabbed his collar.

"Kyle, pl–"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ike gulped as Kyle began to hit Kenny. He watched as Kenny tried to defend himself. After a bit of wrestling from the two, they ended up on the floor with Kenny pinning Kyle down to the ground. Stan walked over to Kenny with narrowed eyes and pulled the blonde up locking his arms behind him and giving a death glare.

"Dude, what the fuck do you think you're doing to, Ike?" Stan asked, his voiced laced with poison. In a way Ike was his little brother. He couldn't believe Kenny would sink this low to get some.

Ike tucked himself in and stood up without even bothering to zip his pants up. "It's not his fault!" he shouted.

Kyle looked at him as he stood and narrowed his eyes on his baby brother. "Then who's is it Ike?"

Ike swallowed and bit his lip looking between the three of them. When he thought of coming out to his brother, this scenario didn't cross his mind one bit. He gulped. Might as well start from square one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *sigh* well that's it. i'm itching to write a Craig/Stan story...i dunno, wherever these typing fingers lead me. oh well :D well i hope that you enjoyed it! R&R! :D**


End file.
